sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Παιγνιοθεωρία
Παιγνιοθεωρία Game theory, Θεωρία Παιγνίων thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Μαθηματική Λογική Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Τοπολογία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Στατιστική Οικονομικά Μαθηματικά ]] [[image:Numbers-03-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Αριθμητική Αριθμοθεωρία Αριθμός Τελεστής ---- Αλγεβρικές Πράξεις Πρόσθεση Αφαίρεση Πολλαπλασιασμός Διαίρεση ---- Συνολοϊκές Πράξεις Συνολοϊκή Ένωση Συνολοϊκή Τομή ---- Λογικές Πράξεις Σύζευξη (Conjunction) Διάζευξη (Disjunction) Άρνηση (Negation) ---- Ιδιότητες Πράξεων Ανακλαστική Ιδιότητα Αντιμεταθετική Ιδιότητα Προσεταιριστική Ιδιότητα Επιμεριστική Ιδιότητα ]] - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος των Διακριτών Μαθηματικών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παιγνιοθεωρία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "παίγνιο". Ιστορία Η θεωρία παιγνίων (game theory) ξεκίνησε σαν κλάδος των Οικονομικών με το σπουδαίο βιβλίο των John von Neumann και Oskar Morgenstern) "Theory of Games and Economic Behaviour" σχετικό με παιχνίδια μηδενικού αθροίσματος. Το κύριο αντικείμενό της είναι η ανάλυση των αποφάσεων σε καταστάσεις (παιχνίδια) στρατηγικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Στους περαιτέρω θεμελιωτές ανήκει ο John Forbes Nash(η ζωή του έγινε θέμα της ταινίας "ένας υπέροχος άνθρωπος"), ο οποίος γενίκευσε το πρόβλημα σε παιχνίδια μη μηδενικού αθροίσματος και πρόσφερε ως λύση την ισορροπία Νας (Nash equilibrium). Ο Reinhard Selten άνοιξε το δρόμο για ικανοποιητική λύση του προβλήματος σε δυναμικά παιχνίδια με την έννοια της ισορροπίας στα υποπαίγνια (subgame perfect equilibrium) και της ισορροπίας "τρέμουσας χειρός" (trembling hand perfect equilibrium). Ο John Harsanyi ασχολήθηκε με παιχνίδια υπό μερική πληροφόρηση. Για τις εργασίες τους τιμήθηκαν οι τρεις τελευταίοι το 1994 με το βραβείο Nobel της Σουηδικής Ακαδημίας Επιστημών. Είναι σίγουρο βέβαια ότι αν ο Τ. Φ. Νώϋμαν ζούσε θα μοιραζόταν και αυτός το βραβείο. Εφαρμογές Τα τελευταία 30 έτη, η θεωρία παιγνίου έχει βρει ευρύτατη εφαρμογή στα οικονομικά, όπου ολόκληροι κλάδοι στηρίζονται στις μεθόδους της, όπως π.χ. η βιομηχανική οργάνωση ''(industrial organisation), ο σχεδιασμός μηχανισμών (mechanism design) με σπουδαιότερο υποκλάδο τον σχεδιασμό δημοπρασιών κ.α. Επιπρόσθετα χρησιμοποιείται όμως ευρέως και σε άλλες επιστήμες, όπως εξελικτική βιολογία, ψυχολογία, κοινωνιολογία κλπ. Σύγχρονη Εποχή Το 2005 οι θεωρητικοί παιγνίων Τόμας Σέλλινγκ (Thomas Schelling) και Ρόμπερτ Άουμαν (Robert Aumann) κέρδισαν το Βραβείο Νομπέλ για τις Οικονομικές Επιστήμες. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Άλγεβρα * Γεωμετρία Βιβλιογραφία * Bierman, H. S. and L. Fernandez: Game Theory with economic applications, Addison-Wesley, 1998. (suitable for upper-level undergraduates) * Fudenberg, Drew and Jean Tirole: Game Theory, MIT Press, 1991, ISBN 0262061414 (the definitive reference text) * Dutta, Prajit: Strategies and Games: Theory and Practice, MIT Press, 2000, ISBN 0262041693 (suitable for undergraduate and business students) * Gibbons, Robert (1992): Game Theory for Applied Economists, Princeton University Press ISBN 0691003955 (suitable for advanced undergraduates. Published in Europe by Harvester Wheatsheaf (London) with the title A primer in game theory) * Gintis, Herbert (2000): Game Theory Evolving, Princeton University Press ISBN 0691009430 * Osborne, Martin J.: An Introduction to Game Theory, Oxford University Press, New York, 2004, ISBN 0-19-512895-8 (undergraduate textbook) * Osborne, Martin J. and Ariel Rubinstein: A Course in Game Theory, MIT Press, 1994, ISBN 0-262-65040-1 (a modern introduction at the graduate level) * Rasmusen, Eric: Games and information, 4th edition, Blackwell, 2006. Available online http://www.rasmusen.org/GI/index.html. * Mas-Colell, Whinston and Green (1995): '' Microeconomic Theory'', 1995. Oxford University Press, 1995, ISBN0-19-507340-1. (Presents game theory in formal way suitable for graduate level) Ιστορική Βιβλιογραφία * Fisher, Ronald (1930) The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection Clarendon Press, Oxford. * Luce, Duncan and Howard Raiffa Games and Decisions: Introduction and Critical Survey Dover ISBN 0486659437 * Maynard Smith, John Evolution and the Theory of Games, Cambridge University Press 1982 * Morgenstern, Oskar and John von Neumann (1947) The Theory of Games and Economic Behavior Princeton University Press * Nash, John (1950) "Equilibrium points in n-person games" Proceedings of the National Academy of the USA 36(1):48-49. * Poundstone, William Prisoner's Dilemma: John von Neumann, Game Theory and the Puzzle of the Bomb, ISBN 038541580X Ειδικότερη Βιβλιογραφία * Camerer, Colin (2003) Behavioral Game Theory Princeton University Press ISBN 0691090394 * Gauthier, David (1987) Morals by Agreement Oxford University Press ISBN 0198249926 * Grim, Patrick, Trina Kokalis, Ali Alai-Tafti, Nicholas Kilb, and Paul St Denis (2004) "Making meaning happen." Journal of Experimental & Theoretical Artificial Intelligence 16(4): 209-243. * Kavka, Gregory (1986) Hobbesian Moral and Political Theory Princeton University Press. ISBN 069102765X * Lewis, David (1969) Convention: A Philosophical Study * Maynard Smith, J. and Harper, D. (2003) Animal Signals. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0198526857 * Quine, W.v.O (1967) "Truth by Convention" in Philosophica Essays for A.N. Whitehead Russel and Russel Publishers. ISBN 0846209705 * Quine, W.v.O (1960) "Carnap and Logical Truth" Synthese 12(4):350-374. * Skyrms, Brian (1996) Evolution of the Social Contract Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0521555833 * Skyrms, Brian (2004) The Stag Hunt and the Evolution of Social Structure Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0521533929. * Sober, Elliot and David Sloan Wilson (1999) Unto Others: The Evolution and Psychology of Unselfish Behavior Harvard University Press. ISBN 0674930479 Ιστογραφία *Yale Economic Review: The Rise of Game Theory. * Paul Walker: History of Game Theory Page. * David Levine: Game Theory. Papers, Lecture Notes and much more stuff. * Alvin Roth: Game Theory and Experimental Economics page - Comprehensive list of links to game theory information on the Web * Mike Shor: Game Theory .net - Lecture notes, interactive illustrations and other information. * Jim Ratliff's Graduate Course in Game Theory (lecture notes). * Valentin Robu's software tool for simulation of bilateral negotiation (bargaining) * Don Ross: Review Of Game Theory. * Bruno Verbeek and Christopher Morris: Game Theory and Ethics * Chris Yiu's Game Theory Lounge * Elmer G. Wiens: Game Theory - Introduction, worked examples, play online two-person zero-sum games. * Web sites on game theory and social interactions Category:Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Κατηγορία:Επιστημονικοί Κλάδοι Μαθηματικών